UFOP: StarBase 118
UFOP: StarBase 118 RPG is a Star Trek themed organization, using the creative efforts of its members to generate a unique "alternate" universe since 1994. Today, UFOP: StarBase 118 is one of the longest established Star Trek RPG groups on the internet. There are a number of active ships, all crewed by player characters, and missions are very much player driven. Formation UFOP: StarBase 118 is one of the longest established Star Trek RPG groups on the internet and began its existence in June of 1994 as a 'Live' Star Trek SIMulation, held in AOL chatrooms. Within six months, the crews of the two existing ships decided to move to the current PBEM format. Administration For the first several years of the club’s existence the group’s administration was run by the UFOP ‘High Council’ consisting of all officers holding the rank of captain or higher. However by the time the fleet swelled to 14 ships this proved too unwieldy necessitating a restructure. The most significant changes from the restructure were the replacement of the High Council by the UFOP Executive Command (UEC) and the division of the fleet into two smaller sub-fleets commanded by Rear Admiral Marlin and Rear Admiral Randor. Late December 1999 saw the introduction of some additional administrative improvements. The UFOP fleet was re-united and a single Captains Council created. The Captains Council replaced the previous sub-fleet councils, and continued to serve as a discussion forum for all command level Officers holding the rank of Commander or above. The UEC remained the decision making body of the group, while the Captains Council give all command level Officers the opportunity to discuss group matters and suggest policy to the UEC for consideration. The chair-person of the Captains Council was also a full member of the UEC and was elected by the UFOP Captain Council every six months. Fleet constitution The UFOP Constitution (CON) was ratified on December 17th 2000. The first draft was written by Fleet Admiral Wolf and Rear Admiral Kelly. This draft was then discussed by Officers of Commander rank and higher, and from this discussion a final draft was created. A vote of all UFOP Officers of Commander rank or higher resulted in an unanimous adoption of the CON. The significance of the CON and the changes it produced are many and varied the most obvious being that it gave the UFOP councils a new structure and definite operating rules. The UEC became known as the Executive Council (EC) while the Captains Council remained unchanged. Magistrates were appointed in each council to direct discussion and handle the issue of voting. Last and by no means least, the CON allowed for a set of related bylaws to be established. These bylaws were designed to pad out the CON, which was deliberately more of a framework for the group rather than a complete guide to everything UFOP. To members not involved in the administration of the group, the system may seem complex, however the running of such a large group is a huge job, and the new system is the best yet to deal with this task effectively. Since the CON was ratified, UFOP has enjoyed increased stability. The group's membership sits at approximately 150 members, and ship count fluctuates from around 8 to 12. The CON has proven itself to be an excellent rulebook with which to deal with any issues that have arisen over time and help create a successful and productive atmosphere for both members and command. Academy training In UFOP: StarBase 118, newly joined participants become a member of StarFleet, and are assigned to one of the fleet’s many starships which, among others, include the ''Intrepid'', ''Akira'', and vessels. Crewmembers play as part of a team in a wide range of missions, from science, to exploration, to full scale battles. UFOP: StarBase 118 is a high-quality Play-By-E-Mail Role Playing Group. UFOP endeavors to provide an amazing experience for everyone who's a part of its community. As such, UFOP asks that all new members take part in a week-long training course to acclimate them to UFOP's way of simming. During the course, new members are guided by two highly-skilled training officers who lead them on a "practice" sim. This gives them the chance to role play with other applicants who are eager to learn how to sim and hopefully also have some fun. New members are then assigned a position and play out a fun, and easy, scenario which is tailor-made to explain everything they need to know about how to sim, so no previous Role-Playing experience is required to join UFOP. During the course, they receive tutorials about the game which will cover everything that can't be taught in the sim itself. This includes things like the special signage needed for script writing, how to determine stardates, and general sim etiquette. In the sim, characters will be heading into their final test of courage and dedication to StarFleet. The "cadet cruise," on one of StarBase 118's massive holodecks, is a new character's final proving grounds. Each class lasts between seven to ten days, and upon completion new members are assigned to one of the ships in the fleet -- a fresh-faced ensign ready for duty! The main website offers help on creating new characters and information on some of the most common training scenarios as well as resources, FAQs and the application form itself. UFOP endeavors to respond to all applications within 12 hours. Training missions are also held at regular intervals. Other activities In addition to the roleplay game itself, the main website hosts lively forums where members can chat in and out of character about their ships, life in the Star Trek universe in general and anything else that takes their fancy. UFOP:SB118 also runs various other activities, such as a bi-monthly short story writing competition, a top sims contest and annual player award ceremonies designed to recognize the achievements of its members both in game and out. Current active ships * Class: Akira * Commanding officer: Fleet Captain T'Pen * Official site: http://challenger.starbase118.net/ USS Constitution-B * Class: Galaxy * Commanding officer: Captain Cura Assanti * 118wiki page: http://wiki.starbase118.net/wiki/index.php?title=USS_Constitution-B USS Discovery-B * Class: Ronin * Commanding officer: Captain Tyr Waltas * Official site: http://discovery.starbase118.net/ USS Eagle * Class: Intrepid * Commanding officer: Captain Daydan Taboo * Official site: http://eagle.starbase118.net/site/ USS Independence-A * Class: Prometheus * Commanding officer: Commander David Cody * Official site: http://independence.starbase118.net/ * Class: Akira * Commanding officer: Captain Benjamin Walker * Official site: http://ronin.starbase118.net/site/ StarBase 118 Ops * Class: Trojan class Starbase * Commanding officer: Captain Sidney Riley * Official site: http://ops.starbase118.net/site/ USS Steadfast-A * Class: Galaxy * Commanding officer: Lieutenant Colonel Francis DeMarc * 118wiki page: http://wiki.starbase118.net/wiki/index.php?title=USS_Steadfast-A USS Tiger * Class: Steamrunner variant (Steamrunner-Wolverine prototype) * Commanding officer: Captain Benjamin Walker * Official site: http://tiger.starbase118.net/ External link * Official website :This article uses text adapted or copied from the 118wiki. Category:PBEM Category:UFOP: StarBase 118